Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians part II
by ijedi
Summary: King and Queen of Arendale decide to take their youngest daughter, Princess Anna to visit their relatives in Corona. Anna befriends her cousin Rapunzel,and helps her to escape Mother Gothel This is part 2 of Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians multi crossover, will be written concurrently with part 1 of this crossover.
1. Arrival to Corona

This is part 2 of my planned at least seven part multi crossover- Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians. I will write this concurrently with Brave/HTTYD part 1 of this crossover. This part will explore Anna and Rapunzel's friendship. Rapunzel/Eugene.

Chapter 1

Anna was a fifteen years old princess of a small kingdom of Arendale. To Castle servants she always seemed cheerful, constantly running around the castle, and playing various pranks on the staff. But, anyone who knew the younger princess knew that she was not very happy.

Princess Anna run towards her sister's room, and knocked on Princess Elsa's door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" asked the younger sister, but received a usual reply.

"No, go away Anna," spoke her older sister from the other side of the door.

"Okay," replied the girl, as she run away from the door.

The girl run around the castle more, trying to cheer herself, but on the inside she was sad. She remembered that Elsa and her were very close when they were little and now she missed having her friend.

In the evening, the four members of the royal family sat at the table, eating the food. Like usual, Elsa was sitting quietly, reading a book, and not responding to anything Anna tried to say to her.

"Anna, don't you see that your sister is busy?" asked the King as he looked at the younger Princess.

"Yes, father," replied Anna.

"Agdar, maybe Anna would benefit from a visit to our neighbors? I heard that my brother has a daughter, who is around Anna's age," spoke Queen Idun.

"Can I go? I would like to make a new friend!" spoke Anna as she made puppy eyes.

"I agree, Idun, I think our youngest will enjoy the trip," replied the King, as Anna jumped on her seat.

"Wait, what about Elsa? Will she go too?" asked Anna

"Sweaty, Elsa you know that your sister cannot go," spoke the King as Anna looked at her older sister.

Anna could have sworn she saw a small droplet of water escaping her sister's eyes, but then heard her whispering something, starting with "Conceal, don't".

"Elsa, will you be fine?" asked Anna, becoming concerned.

"It's fine Anna, enjoy your visit to Corona. Now, please excuse me, I am going to my room," spoke the older Princess as she retired from the room.

"Don't worry Anna, I am sure you will enjoy your visit. Corona is a warm place. The kingdom is located South of Southern Isles Kingdom. After we arrive, you can spend your vacation in a green forest, meeting many new people," spoke the Queen, as the girl nodded, looking at Elsa's chair.

Next day, as Anna was ready to leave, she saw that her father looked at Elsa. "Take care of Arendale while we visit Corona. Remember, conceal, don't feel," spoke the King as he held his oldest daughter's hands, who wore blue gloves.

"Yes, father," replied Elsa as she then quietly retreated to her room.

The three people went to their ship, and sailed south, to visit their relatives, leaving Princess Elsa in charge, alone, sitting in her room and watching as the ship left.

Ice suddenly began to engulf the room, as another water droplet fell from Elsa's eye. She then quickly realized what was happening and repeated the same words over and over again. "Conceal don't feel,"

Despite trying to not feel any emotions, she knew very well that sadness flew around her as her parents took her sister, and left her alone in the castle with a few Castle staff.

Meanwhile, the royal ship sailed and after five days of journey arrived at its destination. Anna wore her green dress, as she found other clothing to be too warm for the Corona's climate.

The three persons exited the ship and looked around. "Wait, this is strange, there should be guards at this port," spoke the King.

As he spoke these words, two bandits arrived on the scene. They both had orange hair with sideburns, a rather muscular built; each of them held a sword.

"We saw a ship with Arendale's crest and knew that someone important had just arrived. Now, gives us your money and we will not give you trouble," they spoke as the two thugs approached the royal family.

"We will give you money, but please spare us," spoke the King as he hugged his wife, before the two realized that their daughter was missing.

Suddenly, a small log hit one of the bandits, and he fell on the ground. As his sword dropped, a girl with strawberry blonde hair quickly grabbed it.

"It is not nice to attack other people," spoke Princess Anna as she took an offensive stance and quickly parried with the robber, before disarming him.

"You will leave us alone, or else," spoke Anna, as the Queen grabbed her arm, trying to pull Anna away from the fight.

The two bandits quickly retreated, as they did not want to face the wrath of the youngest princess of Arendale.

"That was reckless of you, don't ever take a sword in your hand!" spoke the King as the family saw that guards finally arrived to the port.

"Greetings, I am King of Arendale, and we came to visit my sister's brother and his family," spoke King Agdar.

"Yes sir," spoke the Captain of the Royal Guard, as he descended from his white stallion. Anna read Maximus on the horse's nametag.

The guards escorted the members of the royal family to the castle, where the King and Queen of Corona met them.

"Greetings sister," spoke the King of Corona, as he greeted his sister.

"This is my husband Agdar, and our youngest daughter Anna. Our eldest, Elsa unfortunately could not come," spoke Queen Idun.

"Welcome to our Kingdom," spoke the Queen of Corona as she relatives hugged each other.

"I heard that your daughter is around Anna's age, could she meet her?" asked Queen Idun as the two monarchs of Corona looked at each other in sadness before speaking.

"Some witch stole our baby eighteen years ago. We have not seen our daughter since," spoke the King of Corona, as his sister put her hand on his shoulder.

"We will help you find her, brother, " spoke Queen Idun as Anna saw three suspicious men walking outside of the castle.

Out of curiosity, she separated from the group, and exited the room, looking what the three bandits planned to do next. She noticed that two of the bandits she met before.


	2. Anna's day in Corona

Chapter 2

Anna walked quietly, looking at the three bandits, while trying to figure out what they were planning. She knew they wanted to probably steal something, so the Princess was determined to step them.

As she exited the castle, a large image caught her eyes. She saw a large picture of the King and Queen of Corona, who held one cute young baby. The baby was dressed in a purple dress, and had golden hair.

As Anna looked around, she noticed that she lost sight of the three men. The young woman walked on the street, unsure on what to do next.

Anna searched for any evidence of the bandits that she was pursuing, but was unable to find them. Once, her eyes stopped on another picture of the young child, underneath which "Lost Princess" was written.

Anna sighed and moved on. By now the Princess was very unhappy. "If only Elsa was here, she could help me find them," thought the younger Princess, as she walked on the street.

The girl decided to return to the castle, thinking that her parents were worried about her. "This kingdom is so boring, there is nothing to do here. In Arendale I at least have Elsa to keep me company during the meals," thought Anna as she entered the castle.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Asked a guard

"I am fine," replied the girl as she entered the castle.

Anna walked within the halls, looking at different rooms that could be seen from the corridor. After she passed many halls, she looked at yet another one, but this time she was excited.

A man, who was one of the three bandits she saw earlier, was handing on the rope, trying to get a piece of jewelry. Anna raised her brow.

"Guards!" cried the Princess as she pointed at the bandit, who by now grabbed the crown, and was quickly pulled by his fellow rogues.

Anna's scream alerted the guards, however, and they were all aware now that the precious crown got stolen. "Thank you, your highness, we will now take it from here," spoke one of the guards, as the whole squad of guards run away from the hall, being in hot pursuit after the thieves.

Anna looked on the ground. She did not appreciate that the guards did not want her to help them. The teenage Princess looked around and saw a sword, which was really a long dagger. The girl smirked, run at the weapon, grabbed it, and escaped the castle once more.

As the girl exited the castle, she accidentally bumped into one horse and his rider. The guard fell on the pavement, while the horse looked puzzled. Anna then noticed the nametag on the horse.

"I've seen you before. Come Maximus, we need to get that crown back," spoke Anna as she climbed on the horse. Maximus produced a happy expression, and the two rode after the robbers.

While Princess Anna was in pursuit of the three thieves, a woman dressed in crimson and black colors walked in the woods. She had long black wavy hair; she carried a basket.

"Greetings, Mother Gothel," spoke a man's voice, as a shadow appeared next to the woman.

"Who is this?" asked the woman, as she exposed her dagger.

"Don't worry, I am not here to fight you," spoke the shadow. The shadow then reshaped into a man dressed in a black outfit, who had yellow eyes.

"Pitch Black!" spoke Mother Gothel, as she looked at the newcomer.

"I see that you are aware of who I am," spoke the man

"Of course I know who you are, after all, I lived during the Dark Ages," spoke the woman, as she lowered her weapon.

"Then you know that we have quite a few things in common. I want to bring back the fear in this world, especially to children, while you managed for almost eighteen years to hide a sun mage from the world. You represent the darkness, just as I do, and together we can reshape this world to our liking," suggested Pitch Black.

"I am sorry, but I am not interested. I only want to live together, while using that fool's golden hair. I don't care about the world, or how others live in it," replied Gothel.

"And I thought that we could work together. Still, my offer still stands. I can sense that a powerful group of heroes might assemble, and from my experience it would be best for us to fight the Guardians together. But, suit yourself," spoke Pitch Black as he changed into black smoke, before disappearing.

"The Guardians might get stronger?" thought Mother Gothel, "No matter, they only care about their precious children, and even they cannot take my Rapunzel away from me, as she is no longer a child. Even if they get stronger, they would never concern themselves with me,"

Mother Gothel continued walking towards her tower, where she kept her prisoner alone. The old woman smiled, she would soon get another dose of rejuvenation from the girl's magic hair.

While Mother Gothel walked towards the tower, where she kept her prisoner, Princess Elsa sat in her room, reading a book. It started snowing. Elsa put her book on the table, and approached the window. She looked on the horizon, wanting to be free, but knew that she could not.

Just before she prepared to leave her window, and return to read her book, she saw that something quickly flew past her window. That got her attention, and the young Princess looked in the window with more focus.

She saw a boy around seventeen years of age flying in the air, creating some snow. He then landed on the road, and created more snow, making many children play in it. Elsa could not believe that there was someone else with powers like hers.

"Could it be? But Jack Frost is just a legend?" thought Elsa as she tried to think whether her mind was playing with her.

"Perhaps I need rest. And to think I actually saw Jack Frost flying next to my window!" thought Elsa as she closed her curtains, and lay on her bed.

A/N: next chapter will feature the chase- Anna and Maximus chasing Flynn Rider. Elsa will not be a main character in this part, but don't worry; she will be a main character in part 3. I plan for Elsa to meet Jack Frost at the end of part 3. Stay tuned.


	3. Chase

Chapter 3

"Faster Maximus, faster! We need to catch those thieves," spoke Anna, as Maximum galloped.

The Princess was excited, since she was finally doing something, as opposed to sitting in her Castle, being bored from not knowing what to do.

The pair ran into the forest. Many trees now surrounded them, but the duo was determined to get to the thieves.

"Maximus?" asked Anna, as she saw a tree branch too late. She hit the tree and fell on the ground, while Maximus continued his gallop since he was determined to get to the thieves, and did not notice that he lost his rider.

"All right, what do I do know?" asked herself Princess Anna, as she looked around. She knew she was lost. Nevertheless, the girl was determined to find the three rogues.

The girl ran through the forest. At times her dress got stuck in various tree brunches. After a brief chase, her green dress was almost ruined, as she now had a long skirt with a shirt instead of her full green gown.

The girl continued running, before she arrived at the small valley, where she saw three bandits. The rocks on three sides surrounded the valley. One side had higher ground, where the forest continued. One of bandits climbed on top of the other two, and then ran away, leaving his fellow rogues stranded.

"Flynn Rider!" cried the two other bandits, as Anna managed to catch up with them.

"Where is the crown you stole?" asked Anna as she approached the two thugs.

"You again, girlie?" asked on of the thugs

"Yes. Its me," spoke Anna as she took her sword and took an offensive stance.

"Where is the crown?" asked the young Princess

"Flynn Rider got away with it," spoke the other bandit, as the two brother bandits surrounded Anna.

"Now, let me climb and get after your traitorous friend, or else," spoke Anna

"Or else what?" asked the bandits, as they retrieved their swords, and attacked Anna. The girl parried their attacks, and then disarmed both of them.

As the young Princess defeated the two bandits, the group saw incoming guards, who were quickly approaching.

"Now, let me climb!" spoke Anna, "and I will ask the King to give you a lesser punishment. After all, I am his niece," spoke Anna, as the two thugs looked at each other and then nodded to this suggestion.

Anna climbed on one, and then on the other bandit, before climbing on top of the rock. The girl resumed the chase. As she ran, she noticed the third bandit, Flynn Rider, who was escaping.

"You will not escape me!" spoke Anna as she chased after him.

The man ran for a while, before stopping to take some rest. "This was something," spoke Flynn Rider, as he looked at the crown.

"Give it back!" spoke Anna, as she ran at the bandit.

"Hey feisty pants, what do you want?" spoke Flynn Rider as he looked at the girl.

"You stole this crow from my Uncle, and now you need to give it back!" spoke Anna as she exposed her sword.

"Hey there, we don't need to get violent, do we?" spoke Flynn Rider as he looked at the girl and suddenly made puppy eyes.

"That wont work on me, you thief!" spoke Anna as she swung her sword.

Flynn Rider dodged it a few times, before the two arrived at the edge of the hill. "You slimy!" began Anna but as she swung her sword, she lost balance and fell on a tree branch, which was located at the edge of the hill.

"You cannot escape me!" spoke Anna, as the tree broke in half. The Princess fell on a few rocks, before finally landing deep in the valley. Now she was totally lost.

"All things considered, this is a great trip," thought Anna," I should only get the crown, and this trip to Corona would be totally perfect.

The Princess walked in the forest, exploring where she landed. She did not know much but one thing was certain, she was stuck in some place where she knew nothing about.

She continued walking, and soon stumbled upon a small cave, where she decided to rest. The girl lay on the grass, and closed her eyes. Life was peaceful. The girl rested for a bit before standing up. She traveled a bit more, and then saw something strange. In the center of the field stood a tall tower. The girl hid in the nearby bush when she heard some movement. She peaked and saw a woman descending on the long golden hair.

The woman with black hair had a basket. She traveled through the field, and when she passed the Princess, Anna at first wanted to jump and ask whom the stranger were, but quickly decided against that.

As the older woman left, Anna exited her hiding place, and slowly approached the tower. The tall tower looked strange, there appeared to be no entrances to it. There was only one window that was located upstairs in the tower, through which the stranger woman exited the tower.

"How do I enter this tower?" thought Anna, as curiosity began to overwhelm the young Princess.

"Hey, is anyone home?" asked Anna, but got no reply.

"Apparently the woman could summon golden ropes that look like hair," thought the Princess.

"Is there anyone home?" she tried again, before she turned around, and began walking away from the tower, only to be gently hit by a large volume of hair.

Anna turned around and looked at the hair. She grabbed the hair and began to slowly climb the tower. Someone apparently was helping her, as the hair was rising in the air.

After a short journey, Anna arrived to the window of the tower, where she saw a girl, about her age dressed in purple dress. The young woman had very long golden hair.

"Hi, I am Anna," spoke the Princess.

"Rapunzel," spoke the golden haired girl as she then hugged Anna.

"I finally can talk to another girl my age," smiled Rapunzel, as she welcomed Anna into her tower.

"This is going to be an even more exciting journey that I planned for," thought Anna, as she entered the tower.

A/N: next chapter Anna and Rapunzel talk and bond.


	4. The girl talk

Chapter 4

Anna stepped in the tower, and looked around. The place was not very big yet cozy. Anna saw paintings on the walls, a bookshelf with a few books, a wardrobe, and many more things. All things considered, the tower was a very comfortable place to be.

"Welcome to my home, stranger. My name is Rapunzel. I lived here for all my life," spoke Rapunzel, as she looked at the Princess.

"Princess Anna," spoke Anna as she greeted her new friend.

"Come, sit on my bed. I want us to talk about life and the outside world. Mother always told me that the world is a cruel place, and only my tower is safe," spoke the slightly hyperactive girl with golden hair.

"Well," began Anna

"Is it true that there are many men, who are crazy monsters?" asked Rapunzel

"I don't know about crazy monsters, but from what I do know is that there are men and women who steal things that do not belong to others. For example, I arrived here because I chased three robbers, who stole a crown from my Uncle," replied Anna

"Mother told truth! Of course she would, why would not she!" spoke Rapunzel

"Truth? Why are you talking about your mother?" asked Anna

"My mother hid me away from the cruel world, because she was afraid that men would find my hair and use it for their own selfish gains," replied Rapunzel

"What about your life, is it fun to be a Princess? I always dreamt that I am a Princess," spoke Rapunzel

"My life is actually very boring. When I was little, I was very close to my older sister Elsa, but one day she stopped interacting me unless we were in the dining hall, or some other formal place. Even then, out interactions were very limited. My parents reduced the staff, and there is not much to do in an empty castle. I never even had any friends my age before," spoke Anna as she looked at Rapunzel.

"Same here. My only friend is Pascal," spoke Rapunzel

"Who?"

"Pascal, you can come out. Anna won't bite you," spoke the girl with the golden hair, as a little green animal appeared before the two girls.

"Is that a frog?"

"No, it's a chameleon," replied Rapunzel, as the small animal approached the two girls.

"Forgive me for my curiosity, but why did you mother hide you in here? What is it so special about your hair?" asked Anna

"Well, she told me not to tell anyone else, but I can see that I can trust you. It's almost as if we have some connection. But that would be stupid, I mean we are not sisters, right?"

"We could be cousins," spoke Anna as the two girls laughed.

"So anyway, my hair has magical properties. When I sing, it glows and can heal even the direst wounds. It can also light up the surroundings," spoke Rapunzel, as she sang her song, and the hair glowed.

"This is great, Rapunzel!" spoke Anna as she jumped on the bed.

"I know but this is the reason why my mother protects me from the world. She is afraid others would abuse my healing powers for evil reasons," spoke Rapunzel.

"That makes sense. It is sad that one has to stay in restrained location, away from the outside world to not let the others take advantage of their precious gifts," spoke Anna as she then looked at Rapunzel.

"Wait, do you think that there are other people with powers like yours?" asked Anna, as a thought occurred in her head.

"I don't know. I don't think so, as my mother told me that when I was a baby, I ate a golden flower accidentally, which in turn caused me to acquire such hair with magical properties. However, someone tries to cut my hair when I was a baby, and the strand of hair turned brown and never regrew," spoke Rapunzel as she showed the single brown strand of hair.

"Why are you asking this? Do you think someone you know has magical powers like me?" asked Rapunzel excitedly.

"Well, I thought that my sister could. But that would be impossible, her hair is almost as white as snow and your hair is golden. Besides, I would have known is she had eaten any golden flowers as a baby. No, my sister does not have magical powers. Still, she did lock herself in her room for the most of her life, and this fact is eerie similar to your situation. Perhaps she is hiding some other magical power," spoke Anna

"Your sister seems to be a nice person. I wish I could meet her," spoke Rapunzel as she led Anna towards the table, where she decided to treat her guest with some of her cooking.

"This is delicious. Wait, you have chocolate?" cried Anna in excitement, as she grabbed chocolate drink and drank it.

"This is so good, thank you," spoke Anna as she finished her drink.

"So, Anna, do you think that the outside world overall is a nice place?" asked Rapunzel

"Well, it can be dangerous, as I told you before. Two thugs with ginger sideburns attacked my family and I," began Anna

"Oh no, were you all OK?" asked scared Rapunzel

"We were. As you know, I was extremely bored for many years. I remember running in the halls, and seeing guards training in sword fighting, so I picked up some skills. I defended and defeated the bandits. The whole world is both good and bad. There are good people and bad people, although some places are more dangerous than others," spoke Anna

"I wish I could check the world for at least one day, but my mother would not approve," began Rapunzel, as a man suddenly appeared in the tower.

"Nice tower to hide from those guards," spoke the man before a black frying pan hit him in the head. The man fell on the floor.

Rapunzel then tried to lift him and put in the wardrobe. With Anna's help, the two girls managed to put the person in the wardrobe.

"There is a man in my closet!" spoke Rapunzel, as the two girls looked at each other .


	5. Deal with Flynn Rider

Chapter 5

The two girls quickly bonded together, and spent the rest of the day talking about their hobbies. Rapunzel introduced Anna to the art of cooking, while Anna told her new friend about the daily life of a Princess, and how she lived in a castle for fifteen years.

Late in the evening, while the girls were laughing at the table, they heard a voice from downstairs. "Rapunzel, let down your hair," spoke an older female voice.

"Hold on mother," spoke the girl as she then looked at Anna.

"Hide, while I talk to my mother," spoke Rapunzel, as she threw her hair through the window. While the woman was ascending the tower, Anna climbed under Rapunzel's bed.

"Hello Rapunzel, how was your day?" asked Mother Gothel, as she looked at the girl.

"I am fine mother, I was thinking about what you could give me for a birthday," spoke Rapunzel

"It better not involve going to see the lights," spoke the older woman, as she sat in the chair.

"No, I had a better idea! You could bring me the fruits I like!" spoke the girl

"But Rapunzel, this trip would take at least three days! I am afraid to leave you alone for so long!" protested the older woman with a sign of concern on her face.

While the two women were talking, Anna was observing the scene. She agreed with some points the older woman said, as the outside world could be a dangerous place. Anna, however, felt that she should help her new friend to experience the joy of spending time outside.

"All right Rapunzel, I will bring you your favorite fruits, but you shall promise me you will be on your best behavior," spoke Mother Gothel as Rapunzel nodded.

"Splendid. Then, I will see you in three days time," spoke Gothel, as she hugged Rapunzel, and soon descended on the girl's hair.

When Anna was sure that the woman left, Anna climbed out of her hiding spot, and looked at her friend. "Your mother can be scary sometimes,"

"I guess. But she really loves me!" spoke Rapunzel

"What are going to do about the man in your closet?" asked Anna, as Rapunzel smirked.

"Bring me a chair," spoke the golden haired girl, as she then used her hair to open the wardrobe.

When the man woke up, he saw that he was tied to a chair with something that resembled hair. "Is that hair?" asked the main aloud

"Who are you? You must know we are not afraid of you!" spoke Rapunzel's voice from the shadows.

"Who am I? My name is Flynn Rider," spoke the man, as Rapunzel exited the shadows and looked at him.

"And what are you doing here, Flynn Rider," asked Rapunzel, as she tightened her hair.

"Listen girl, I think there was some misunderstanding. I was chased by some bad people, and arrived to this haven to seek shelter," spoke the man

"You mean me?" asked Anna, as she then too exited the shadows, and looked closely at Flynn Rider.

"Who are you," began Flynn Rider, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! You stole something important from my Uncle!" Spoke Anna as she looked at the thief.

"Listen Princess, no hard feelings, but," began Flynn

"Wait a second, you are a thief!" exclaimed Rapunzel

"Here we go! Listen girls, I don't do this often, but here it comes," spoke the man as he made puppy eyes.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Anna

"Just give me my crown, and I will be on my way," spoke Flynn Rider

"You mean this crown?" asked Anna, as she held the golden object in her hands.

"Yes!"

"Tough luck Mister Rider, this does not belong to you," spoke Anna as she stepped towards the window.

"So you will just leave me here?" asked distressed man

"Yeah. I will also call the guards to arrest you," threatened Anna

"Anna, please don't bring other people here! My mother will be very unhappy and I don't want her to be mad at me for letting strangers know where I live," spoke Rapunzel, as Flynn Rider observed the two girls.

"What about your dream of going to see the lights?" Asked Anna

"I can help you with that," spoke Flynn Rider as the two girls looked at him.

"Look, please untie me. I will show the lanterns to your friend, and then I will take the crown and leave you alone," spoke the man

"I can take my friend to see the lanterns myself!" spoke Anna proudly

"In these woods? I know that you are badass, Princess, but even you don't know these woods as I do. And there are many bad people who might hurt you, if you stray from the path," warned Flynn Rider.

"Anna, please? Let him take me to see the lights, and then you can chase this thief to get the crown back to your Uncle. I just want to see the lights! I dreamed of this all my life! And it will be my birthday when the lights, I mean lanterns go," spoke Rapunzel as she looked at her friend.

"Fine, but only because you have such a wonderful dream. I have a dream too, where I can be with my sister once again. We had such wonderful childhood back when I was very little," spoke Anna as Rapunzel untied Flynn.

"I will keep the crown," spoke Rapunzel

"Fine," spoke the other two people.

Suddenly, something quickly entered, and then just as quickly exited Flynn Rider's ear.

"What the?" asked the man as she then saw Pascal, who was smirking.

"Get your frog of me!"

"Its chameleon,"

"I don't care," spoke Flynn Rider, as Pascal jumped on Rapunzel's shoulder.

Anna looked at the pair in amusement. Despite Flynn being a thief, who stole her Uncle's crown, which technically was meant to be her cousin's crown, the man was not all that bad. He was even a decent guy, and if he were not a thief, the Princess mused that Rapunzel and this Flynn Rider could become a wonderful couple. But this was some wishful thinking in Anna's head.

"We will start in the morning, but until then," spoke Anna, as she grabbed her friend's pan and hit Flynn on the head.

"Why did you do that?" asked Rapunzel.

"So that he would not escape during the night,"

"Right," spoke Rapunzel, as she tied Flynn Rider.

In the morning, after Rapunzel woke Flynn up, the three people, as well as Pascal began their journey to see the lights.


	6. Escape from the Tower

Chapter 6

The three humans finally exited the tower. Flynn was the first person to step on the firm soil, soon followed by Anna.

"What are you waiting, Rapunzel?" asked Anna, as she looked at her friend, who was still holding onto her very long hair.

"I am fine, I just don't know what the grass feels like," spoke Rapunzel, as she lowered her body closer to earth.

"You will be fine," reassured her Flynn Rider.

Rapunzel found courage, and finally her bare feet touched the grass. The girl felt sensations she never felt before. She then placed both her feet firmer on the ground, and then stood up proudly.

"So this is what grass feels like! I always wondered," spoke Rapunzel, as she began running around the tower, clearly overjoyed with happiness.

"Rapunzel? Your birthday is tomorrow, and we need to hurry. We still have the whole forest to cross and return to the city," spoke Princess Anna, as she called her friend.

The girl did not listen much, as she continued to run around. It did not help them that the little chameleon decided to play hide and seek with her, and the pair did not seem to care much at first about anything.

"Common Punzie, we need to go," spoke Flynn, as he saw a frying pan in the girl's arms.

"When did you get that?" asked the man

"Oh, this? I took my pan to protect myself. Mother told me that the outside world is filled with horrible monsters, and I took my pan as a precaution," spoke the girl, as Flynn Rider shook her head.

"Oh no, Mother is going to be so sad!" suddenly exclaimed Rapunzel, as her body dropped on the grass. She lay for five minutes on her stomach, with her face looking at the grass.

"Rapunzel? Its fine, she would not do much. Trust me, she will understand," spoke Anna before she had an epiphany.

"Oh no, my parents, and my Uncle and Aunt must be so worried by now," spoke Anna, as she too realized she was in a similar situation as her friend.

"Will they be mad?" asked Rapunzel curiously

"Well, parents tend to spank their children. They also tend to put them in their room as punishment for running away," spoke Flynn as he looked at Rapunzel.

"I will never feel grass again?" spoke Rapunzel, as she sighed, "Fine, all I need to do in my life is to fulfill m dream to see the lights, and then I can spend my life in the tower," spoke the girl

"That's just harsh. I am pretty sure that she would let you out after a few days," spoke Flynn as he realized whom he was talking to.

"Nevermind,"

"Look, Rapunzel, maybe after I get reunited with my family, I could ask the King to speak with your mother, so that you would have more freedom. I know that the King is a kind and fair man, and he could help you," spoke Anna.

"You would do that for me?" spoke the other girl, as she jumped on Anna and hugged her; the two girls fell on the grass, but this time both of them were laughing.

The two girls rolled on the ground, and then played hide and seek for another hour, before the three people, as well as the chameleon continued their journey.

Meanwhile, a young man, around eighteen years of age, sat in a tavern in a neighboring kingdom. He was well dressed. His hair was read, and he had sideburns.

"Hello brother, how is it still being the last in line to the throne?" read the first line. The man smirked.

"We brought you some good news. We know that you are quite good with charming ladies, and we also know just how much you want the throne. We recently met some young lady Princess Anna of Arendale. She is fifteen years of age, and in a few years would be of marrying age. We recommend you meet her some time in the future. She can be fiery, but she is very naïve, and you wont have to charm her much even,"

The young man finished the letter. He smiled. He heard of the Arendale kingdom before, and he knew that Arendale while small was a prosperous kingdom. He would need to charm Anna to think he liked her, and then marry her, before staging a few accidents, as she liked to call them, and then probably before he even were to turn twenty five, he would become King.

"Please bring me another beer," spoke the young man to the waiter.

"Yes, Prince Hans," spoke the person, as he gave the Prince a drink. Hans smiled, as soon he would become a king.

While Anna enjoyed her stay with Rapunzel, where the two girls just finished their game, and continued their journey to see the lights, Princess Elsa sat in her room, thinking about recent events. She still did not believe what she recently saw, and decided to ignore the sighting of a flying boy who could control snow.

Princess Elsa opened her geography book, which she found in the royal library. While Princess Anna would certainly find the book very boring, Elsa knew that knowing geography would help later on with establishing trade with other kingdoms.

"Lets see, DunBroch is a relatively close kingdom to Arendale. Its current ruler is King Fergus and Queen Elinor, and they have four children. Princess Merida is the Crown Princess, who likes archery," read Elsa as she looked at the notes her parents wrote in the book.

"Arendale and DunBroch have a fur trade, which is very useful to Arendale during winter months. Arendale supplies DunBroch with ice, since the other kingdom has a warmer climate"

"Maybe I should strengthen the trade relations with DunBroch. I would ask my father to travel there as an Ambassador of Arendale," thought Elsa

She then flipped the page. "Berk is a small village, located even closer to Arendale than DunBroch Kingdom. Arendale and Berk trade is infrequent, but the two states always had friendly relations," read Elsa

"We really need to establish better trade with Berk," thought Elsa. She saw information about Corona, although she decided to skip the page as her parents surely had great trade relations with their close family members. Elsa saw Weseltown and Southern Islands also in the book, but decided that it was already too late. The girl closed the book, and decided to read one of her favorite books instead- Geometry and Architecture, before she peacefully fell asleep.

A/N: I used this chapter as a filler to set up for later parts of the crossover, mainly part 3, Frozen/How to Train Your Dragon crossover.


	7. Royal Breakfast

Chapter 7

The two royal couples sat at the table, ready for breakfast. "Anna, come eat with us," called Queen Idun her daughter, but still did not get the reply. The Queen assumed that her daughter decided to skip her meal last night, since the younger Princess might be homesick, but now it was strange that she did not get reply.

"Guards, does anyone know where my daughter is?" asked the Queen

"No, your Majesty," spoke the guard, as another ran in the hall.

"My Queen, I am sorry for arriving so late," spoke the newly arrived guard, having a large wound on his arm, while breathing heavily.

"At ease soldier, what is it?" asked the Queen

"My Lady, the Princess got lost in the woods. My men tried to stop two bandits, but they killed the rest of my group, and I barely managed to escape them, only to return now.

"Send more men to find these bandits. And make a search party to find my daughter," ordered the Arendale's Queen, as the soldier left.

"Are you fine, sis?" asked the Corona's King.

"My daughter is missing," complained the Queen to her brother.

"My men will find her. They know where she was lost, at least. We never found my baby girl, but I am sure your daughter can take care of herself for awhile, until the guards find her," reassured her the King, as the two returned to the dining table.

"Honey, our baby is missing," spoke Queen Idun to her husband

"My men will find her, don't worry," spoke the King of Corona.

"I hope we will at least find Anna. I can barely live without knowing anything on what happened to my baby. I was sick once, very sick, and a special golden flower was found, that healed me. It also gave golden hair to my baby girl, who never got sick. Soon, she was stolen by the wicked witch," spoke the Queen of Corona

"It's terrible that some wicked person decided to steal our daughter. Apparently, she could heal not only herself, but also possibly others. It's sad to know that there are evil people who want to use such power for selfish reasons," spoke the King of Corona.

"Our eldest also has a power, but her power is more deadly. From young age, Elsa knew how to use ice and snow magic, but one day she hurt her sister, and we had to separate them. It broke our hearts, but Elsa's powers were spiraling out of control," spoke King Agdar.

"Elsa hit her sister in the head with ice. The Trolls, who saved her, told us that if it were heart, saving Anna would be extremely difficult," added Queen Idun.

"I am so sorry about Elsa, I wish she could control her power," spoke Queen of Corona.

"At least you know she is safe within the castle walls," spoke the King of Corona, as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder. The four royals continued their breakfast in silence, sad from the fact that two Princesses were now missing, and the third had troubles controlling her snow and ice powers.

"Princess Elsa has troubles with her ice powers? Interesting," spoke Pitch Black, as he appeared in the room. The Bogeyman knew he still had not recovered his full power, but he knew that at least now he could try to do anything he could to send Princess Elsa further into depression; he would gladly make the girl have nightmares, as he wanted to see what a scared powerful ice mage would do. And the more destruction she would cause, the more people would be afraid, and therefore feel fear; and eventually Pitch Black would bring the era of fear and darkness to the world.

Pitch Black then disappeared into black smoke. He would wait; he knew his time would come.

As the four royals were eating their food, the three humans were walking in the forest. While Rapunzel was fascinated with everything she saw in the forest, Anna was a bit more skeptical of the whole situation, as she expected their guide, Flynn Rider, to try to betray them, and escape with the crown.

Suddenly, something moved in the bushes, and Rapunzel froze. "What is this sound?" asked the girl as the noise became louder.

A small grey creature jumped from the bush. It was very small, and it had long ears. While others would find it cute, Rapunzel panicked, and immediately jumped on Flynn Rider, holding onto him with her legs.

"What is this creature? Is it dangerous? Will it try to eat us?" asked Rapunzel as Flynn Rider tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes, it is very dangerous. It looks at you, and it is very hungry," spoke Flynn Rider, as Anna lightly hit him in the arm.

"This is just a cute rabbit!" spoke Anna, as she dropped her sword and sat on the ground.

"Come here, you little one, Princess Anna wants to hug you," spoke Anna as the rabbit stared at the girl, and then quickly ran away.

"You see, nothing to be afraid of! This monster was actually scared of you more than you were of it," smiled Flynn Rider, as Rapunzel climbed of his back, and looked awkwardly at her companions.

"Sorry, just never seen these creatures before. I only knew Pascal," spoke Rapunzel, as the small chameleon showed its face from her hair, and looked at Rapunzel.

"Wait, where is the crown?" asked Anna, as she just realized that her friend did not have the crown.

"I left it in the tower, of course! We will return to it, and I will give it to Flynn Rider," spoke Rapunzel as Anna face palmed.

Meanwhile, Maximus tried to figure out where Flynn Rider had escaped. The royal horse walked close to the ground, with its nose sniffing, trying to see any clues. The horse soon arrived at the poster, on which he saw a picture of a man with a weird looking nose.

Maximus did not recognize the face at first, but after looking closer, he realized that it was the picture of Flynn Rider. The horse quickly grabbed the poster with its mouth and quickly ate the paper before hearing some noise in the bush, and hiding behind another.

When Maximus jumped, he saw a woman, who had long black hair. Both were surprised to see the other. Maximus then ran away from the woman.

"A horse without its rider? Rapunzel!" Exclaimed Mother Gothel, as she ran towards the tower, and tried to call the girl, but could not get an answer. She then found a small opening in the tower. After pushing away rocks, she quickly entered the tower, only to find out that Rapunzel was truly gone.

"No! Where are you?" spoke Mother Gothel as she looked around, only to find a bag, which contained a poster of Flynn Rider. She then also saw a crown laying on the bookshelf. When she saw the crown, the woman got horrified.

She then looked back at the poster, and grabbed both the poster, and the crown, and put them in the bag she found. Mother Gothel then opened one drawer, and grabbed a long dagger.

"Whoever you are, Flynn Rider, you will wish you never stole Rapunzel from me," thought Mother Gothel, as she then exited the tower, and began searching for Rapunzel.


	8. The Ugly Duckling

Chapter 8

The trio continued their journey. At noon, they reached a small house within the woods.

"Where are we Flynn Rider?" asked Princess Anna

"This is the best place in town. This diner is great, and you two should enjoy it. It's the best this kingdom has to offer," spoke the man as he opened the door into an inn.

"Ugly Duckling," read Anna, as the three humans entered the inn

As the group entered the building, they saw a group of muscular men, all of whom looked very threatening. "Don't worry, everything is under control here," spoke Flynn, as he le the two girls inside.

"You have a lot of hair," spoke one of the thugs.

The two girls felt uncomfortable. Anna instantly knew that something was fishy in this inn, as she felt that people like the two bandits who tried to rob them would hangout in a joint like that.

"Are you Flynn Rider?" asked one of the thugs, as he grabbed Flynn, and then pointed at the picture on the wall. When Flynn looked at the picture closely, he saw a very large thin long nose.

"Now they are just mean," complained the thief.

"This is Flynn Rider. This man has a very large bounty on his head," spoke another large thug, as he grabbed Flynn Rider. This resulted in a brawl, where many thugs tried to get their hands on Flynn Rider, so that they could collect the bounty. One thug escaped the inn, and ran away, so that he could alert the authorities about Flynn Rider.

"Stop it!" spoke Rapunzel. Anna prepared to take her sword, but did not, as she saw that her new friend had temporarily stopped the fight.

"Please don't hurt him! He is my guide! I have a dream, where I would see the lanterns that show up in the sky once a year on my birthday, and this thief, this Flynn Rider will help me accomplish my dream," spoke Rapunzel, as the thugs suddenly dropped Flynn Rider.

"You know, I also have a dream," one thug began singing about his dream. The rest of the patrons soon joined in the singing.

"And you Miss, do you have a dream?" asked one of the thugs.

"Yes! I have a dream that one day my sister and I will be friends again! Elsa, I miss our happy childhood! I have a dream that Elsa will open up and stop hiding from me," spoke Anna, as the men in the inn smiled.

"You both have great dreams. Familial love is a very strong force of nature," spoke one of the men who had a hook for a hand.

"Flynn Rider, what about you?" asked the men.

"I have a dream, where I will own an island, and nobody will ever bother me. I will live in a nice castle," began Flynn Rider.

"Your dream sucks," spoke another man, who had a helmet on his head.

Anna sighed, as she breathed with ease. These men would not harm them. The princess then realized that even if they were thugs, they still had hearts and dreams of their own.

"I hope your sister will realize what a wonderful person you are," spoke another man, as he looked at Anna.

While the men in the inn sang, a figure dressed in dark robes looked inside. Mother Gothel heard noise coming from the building, and decided to check the source.

The woman was surprised to see Rapunzel dancing happily with some thugs. "Wait until these men thugs hurt you. I can see already your crying body, distraught for not believing me," thought Gothel, as she continued watching. The woman decided to wait, and then strike at an opportune moment.

"This is so fun! I wish you all were my friends, and that we all lived in the town nearby! We could all accomplish our dreams," exclaimed Rapunzel happily, as continued to dance.

Anna sat on a chair, thinking about the whole situation. The more she thought about Rapunzel, the more she did not like Mother Gothel. Rapunzel claimed that the woman had parental love for her, but Anna did not like how Gothel treated Rapunzel.

"Hiding your child against their wishes, so that the parent could protect their child from harm," began Anna, as a realization came to her mind.

"Could my parents, my own parents be like this Mother Gothel? Could it be that Elsa actually does have some magical powers, and that my parents are so concerned for her that they don't allow even me to visit my dear sister?" thought Anna, as she looked at her friend dancing with Flynn Rider.

The Princess knew that the man was a thief, but the more she interacted with him, the more she believed in his goodness, and that he and Rapunzel would actually be a good match.

"I will ask my Uncle to pardon this Flynn Rider, and then set up these two lovebirds. Yes, that's exactly what I will do after this adventure is over," smiled Anna as she thought about true love.

"I wish I would someday find a prince, with whom I would share true love," thought Anna hopefully.

The door suddenly opened, and a number of guards quickly entered the inn.

"Flynn Rider, you are under arrest," spoke the captain of the guard, as she looked at where the thief was.

"Quick, here is the exit," spoke one of the thugs in the inn, as he opened the door in the floor.

Flynn quickly jumped in it. Before the two girls could enter, the man looked at them. "Go, live your dreams. They are beautiful," spoke the man, as he then closed the door.

"This was close," spoke Flynn Rider, as the three humans ran, and soon exited the tunnel, arriving at the entrance to a cave. As they reached the edge of the cliff, they saw that the bridge was destroyed. As the trio looked back, they saw that the guards had found them. Among the guards stood Anna's horse friend.

"Maximus?" spoke Anna

"Princess Anna, what are you doing here?" asked a guard

"This will be interesting," thought Flynn Rider as the three people faced the guards.


	9. Fight by the dam

Chapter 9

"Yes, that's me," smiled the red headed girl as the guards looked at her.

"Your Highness, your family is searching for you, and they ordered us to bring you back. Since we found you, you have to come back. Don't worry; I heard that your mother persuaded your Uncle and Father not to give you a harsh punishment for running away. You probably will be just grounded in your room for a month," spoke the guard as he signaled his men to make a circle around the trio.

"Rapunzel, run," spoke Anna as the girl nodded and used her hair to throw away. The hair got stuck at another plank, on the other side of the construction site. Rapunzel grabbed her hair and swung across the construction site.

"Princess Anna, come with me. You men, take this thief with you," spoke the guard as he grabbed Anna's hand.

As the guards kept advancing, Flynn saw that he held the frying pan in his hands. A soldier attacked him, but Flynn Rider parried, and soon defeated the first guard.

"This might come in handy," grinned the man as he began fighting with other guards.

"Do not touch me," spoke Anna, as she hit the guard with her elbow, before making a semi circle, grabbing hew sword, and going on the offensive.

"Princess, please, be reasonable. Your parents only want to protect you, and grounding a young naughty lady like yourself is reasonable," spoke the man

"Reasonable! Tell this to my sister! I still don't know why, but poor Elsa is stuck in her room for many years, only attending meals with the rest of her family. No, I wont come back so that my family will punish me like her!" cried the Princess.

Everyone was amazed at the scene where Anna finally lost it. She jumped and with fast movements began to attack not only the Captain of the guard, but also two other men. The girl held herself well, and the guards could not disarm her, no matter how hard they tried.

"I am sorry, but I don't know anything about your friend Elsa," spoke the guard as Anna kept defending herself. She knocked out two guards, and disarmed one more. Only the Captain was left to fight her.

"How did you learn to fight like that? If you come with me willingly, I will give a recommendation for you to become a knight. That is, after your grounding punishment would expire," spoke the Captain of the guard.

"A girl has to learn something, especially since I had no friends. I realize now that instead of being angry at my sister for not being my friend for ten years, it is all my parents fault," spoke Anna as she hit harder. The man's sword flew away from his hands, soon landing at the horse's feet.

"Go and tell my father that I will return when I decide to return. And I will not be punished. Or if he decided to do that, he would lose his younger daughter," spoke Anna in anger as the guards backed up.

Maximum saw the sword at his legs, and lifted it with his jaws. The horse then stood up, and looked at Flynn Rider.

"You have got to be kidding me!" spoke Flynn Rider, as the two engaged in battle. Flynn Rider fought with his pan, trying not to fall from the cliff, while Maximus kept attacking him with his sword.

"This is officially the weirdest thing to ever occur to me," spoke Flynn Rider, as he kept fighting with Maximus. Finally, the pan flew from his hands, and fell.

Rapunzel observed the scene. The girl was not used to so much violence. However, she managed to overhear that apparently Anna's father, the king and brother in law to the King of Corona, through the royal guards told Anna that she would be grounded for a month.

"I cannot let Anna be grounded," thought Rapunzel as she threw her hair to the other side of the cliff.

Flynn Rider saw the hair, and quickly grabbed Anna.

"Hey, don't touch me either! You are a thief!" spoke Anna, as the two swung across the construction site to the other side.

"We made it," spoke Flynn, as he then noticed that Maximus knocked out a supporting column in the water dam and ran across, towards them. The trio ran away from the horse, running on the wooden planks that supported the water dam, occasionally knocking a few of them down.

Suddenly, the dam broke, and water began pouring everywhere. It knocked down the threw friends, who then ran away from the large body of water, only to soon end up in a cave. Some water entered the cave, and the group did not know how they would exit their predicament, as the cave was also dark.

Meanwhile, in the castle, King Agdar was walking in his room, not knowing what to do. "I will ground her for a month! Why can't she understand that a young Princess cannot run away into wilderness like that," spoke the King of Arendale Kingdom.

"Honey, don't be too harsh on her. Our younger daughter is probably lost," spoke Queen Idun.

"She cannot be. I wont allow my youngest to run away. I just cant. I tried to be patient, you know I tried, but you know as well as I do that Elsa would not be able to inherit the crown. One day she would just lose control, and harm everyone,"

"I cannot believe my ears! You cannot do this to Elsa,"

"Yes I can. I am the King of Arendale, as well as her father. I need the Kingdom to survive, and for that I need a dependable successor. True, Anna's head is often in the clouds, but at least she is normal! I decided. When we get back, I will exile Elsa, and make Anna the heir to the throne," spoke King Agdar as tears appeared on Queen Idun's face. The woman ran away from the room, before colliding with her brother.

"I heard what he said. Don't worry; we will discuss this at the dinner. After all, we are family, all four of us,"

'Thank you," spoke Queen Idun as she hugged her brother, who comforted her.

A/N: I decided to explore King and Queen of Arendale characters a bit more.


	10. Caves and Healing

Chapter 10

"We need to get out from here," spoke Anna, as the water in the cave began rising.

Rapunzel looked sad.

"It was all my fault. I should have listened to my Mother. If I only stayed in my room, I would not get in trouble," spoke Rapunzel.

"And you would never have experienced anything beyond the tower," spoke Anna

Rapunzel sat in one corner of the cave, looking at the rocky floor. "You know, my name is not really Flynn Rider. It's Eugene Fitzherbert," spoke Flynn Rider as he sat next to Rapunzel, and put his arm around her.

Anna observed this scene. The cunning thief who tried to steal the crown vanished, and his place a man who seemed to genuinely care for her friend appeared.

"I like this name more than Flynn Rider. You know, I have a secret too," spoke Rapunzel, as water rose almost to their necks.

"My hair glows when I sing," spoke Rapunzel, as water rose even more. The girl then looked at her companions, and began to sing, just as the water in the cavern almost covered the whole cave.

Suddenly, the golden hair glowed. Flynn immediately dove, and searched for a place where they could escape the flooded cave. Anna dove after him, and the two quickly found a small whole within the rocks. The two began digging, throwing the rocks away, before creating a whole in the cave that was large enough for a person to climb through. The water in the cave poured in the new hole, and the three people escaped their confinement.

"Air!" breathed Rapunzel happily, as the group escaped from the cave, and sat on the grass.

"Flynn, you are wounded," spoke Anna, as she noticed a small cut on his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Princess," spoke Flynn Rider as Rapunzel suddenly stood up and began to put hair around the man's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Flynn in confusion.

"Just wait, and don't move. You will be glad that I helped you," spoke Rapunzel, as she then sat on the grass and began singing. Her hair began glowing again.

Flynn was puzzled, he looked first at Rapunzel, and then at Anna, before he noticed the little chameleon, who smiled, and with one arm pointed at its other arm.

Rapunzel kept singing. After she finished, she put away her hair from Flynn Rider's hand. He could not believe his eyes.

"My hand, it is fully healed!" exclaimed the man.

"Yes. This is the reason why my mother kept me in the tower for all these reasons. She never wanted others to be able to abuse my powers," spoke Rapunzel as she looked at Flynn Rider.

"So Eugene? I like that," spoke Rapunzel, as the man smiled.

"Why did you tell us your name was Flynn Rider?" asked Anna

"When I grew in an orphanage, I used to hear other kids telling the story of a wealthy man, Flynn Rider, who had everything a man could want. He lived in a castle that stood on an island, and he was very wealthy. For a poor kid like I was, I liked to dream that one day it would be me," spoke Flynn Rider.

"I like Eugene Fitzherbert more than this Flynn Rider character," spoke Rapunzel, as she smiled.

"Thank you, I don't remember anyone telling me this for a long time," spoke Flynn Rider.

"I am sorry I was so mad at you before, you are a really nice person," spoke Anna as she sat next to her two friends, and extended her arm.

"Lets start over. I am Princess Anna of Arendale," spoke the Princess

"Eugene Fitzherbert, but you can call me Flynn Rider," spoke the man as he shook her hand.

"You know, as an honorary aunt, I would like to know when I could play with my little nieces and nephews," spoke Anna as Flynn Rider looked at her, and then at Rapunzel. Anna's two friends blushed, and then looked away from each other.

"Nieces and Nephews," thought Anna, as she remembered Elsa. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Anna?" asked Rapunzel, as she put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"My sister, Elsa. She is still confined to her room. I want to be her friend again, is it so much to ask for?" spoke Anna, as Rapunzel hugged her friend.

In the evening, after Flynn Rider fell asleep and Anna tried to do so as well, Rapunzel was sitting by the fire alone, thinking about her life.

"Here you are, sweetie," spoke Mother Gothel, as she approached Rapunzel.

"What are you doing here, Mother?" asked the girl.

"Come with me, lets return home," spoke the older woman.

"No! I will see the lanterns!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"No? Oh, I see. You think that this Flynn Rider cares about you?" asked her Gothel

"This is not about him. I want to see the lanterns, I wanted to do so all my life," spoke Rapunzel

"Fine, but let me tell you one thing, dear. He does not care about you, and he just wants this," spoke Gothel, as she showed the crown to the girl.

"And as soon as he gets this crown, he will leave and forget you," spoke Gothel

"Actually Anna want this crown," began Rapunzel.

"The Princess, right. Of course she wants it, after all, her Uncle is the King. You see dear, the two of them don't care about you, they just want this crown. As soon as your trip is over, they will begin fighting about the crown, and chasing each other. They will immediately forget you ever existed. This is a cruel world, Rapunzel, and I just want to help you. Go see the lights, but don't then come to me crying after everything I told you would become reality," spoke Gothel as she left.

"Rapunzel, I want you to know that I care about you. Ever since Elsa was put into her room, I never had a friend. I know I have one sister already, but my heart is open for another sister," smiled Anna as she approached Rapunzel, and the two girls hugged.

Meanwhile, the royal family was eating their dinner. "Agdar, I heard that you plan to exile your eldest daughter. I believe this might be extreme. She might now know how to control her power, but she is still your daughter," spoke the King of Corona.

"I know that, but Elsa cannot control her power. She cannot become a Queen. Do you think I enjoy this situation? I want her to be able to control her powers, but I doubt her she can control her curse,"

"If you don't want your daughter, at least send her to Corona. My wife and I will give her comfort she needs. We will treat her as our own," spoke the King of Corona

"Agdar," spoke Queen Idun

"I am sorry love, but I cannot risk anyone's life. Not even your brother's. I know that the cold weather nether bothered Elsa. As such, when we come back, I will send her away to live on the North Mountain, away from others, who can get hurt by her curse. I should have done this long time ago," spoke the King of Arendale, as Corona Queen stood up, and began shouting at him. All four monarchs soon began shouting.

"Your Majesty. We found Princess Anna, but she managed to get away with Flynn Rider thief and some peasant girl. We are currently searching for them," spoke the Captain of the Corona royal guard, as he left the four arguing monarchs.


	11. Town Square

Chapter 11

Next morning, Flynn Rider woke up, as he felt that something dropped on his face. The man slowly opened his eyes, and then immediately crawled away, as he saw Maximus's face; the horse was angry.

The horse grabbed the man by his boot, and started to drag him. "What's going on," spoke Anna as she woke up. She then quickly woke up Rapunzel.

The two girls then saw Flynn's predicament, and grabbed his arms.

"Maximus?" asked Anna as she looked at the horse. The horse dropped Flynn Rider, and looked at the girl in surprise.

"Come here, who is a good boy," spoke Rapunzel as she hugged the horse's neck. Maximus sat on the grass, wiggling his tail.

"You have got to be kidding me," spoke Flynn Rider.

"Maximus, I can see that the two of you don't like each other. But Flynn Rider promised to show me the lanterns. Please release him, if only for today. Did I tell you it is my birthday?" asked the girl

The horse looked at Flynn Rider with suspicion; Maximus was still seating on the grass.

"Good boy, just don't get him arrested for today, and then you two can chase each other anywhere," spoke Rapunzel, as the three humans walked towards the city, with the horse walking next to them; the chameleon was sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder. A few times Flynn Rider and Maximus hit each other, only to be met by a glare from Pascal.

The three humans finally arrived to the Town Square, where they first hid from the guards. After the guards left, the trio began celebrating the day. They saw that many people were dancing in the Town Square.

Rapunzel was happy. She began dancing as well. Once, she slipped, and fell, but then quickly stood up. Rapunzel looked around and saw a boy around seventeen years of age, who wore a blue shirt. She ignored the boy and continued dancing.

"Did she just saw me?" thought Jack Frost, "Nah, that's impossible. She probably just checked whether anyone made her fall. She could not have seen me,"

With sad thoughts, Jack Frost rose in the sky and jumped on a roof, observing the ceremony. He liked that day of the year, as the Kingdom of Corona liked to celebrate the day with dances and laughter, things that strongly appealed to the Spirit of Winter.

Anna sat on the bench, looking at her friends. The girl smiled, she liked that the two were enjoying their time together. Anna sighed, as she knew that this day would soon end, and the three friends would have to separate. The girl promised herself that she would forever cherish the happy moments of these friendships she formed in the last few days.

An hour later Rapunzel sat on the bench. While the girl was sweating, she was smiling. "This is so good. I wish I could stay here forever. But, tomorrow I would return to my tower, and spend the rest of my life there," spoke Rapunzel.

"No! I don't want you to! Please, don't go to her. When all this is over, please go with me to the castle. I will ask my father to take you in, as he knows that I never had any friends after my sister Elsa got put in her room, likely due to her also having some sort of magical power," spoke Anna

"But your parents, they will ground you!" protested Rapunzel

"Only for a month or so, not for the rest of my life. I cannot make your life miserable, especially knowing that I could have done something to make it better," spoke Anna as the two girls hugged.

"Interesting. This Princess Anna has a sister, who maybe a magical person," spoke Pitch Black, as he observed the scene. The man then disappeared in smoke, soon appearing next to one of the tallest Arendale towers.

"Common Elsa, conceal, don't feel," spoke Princess Elsa, heir to the throne. Ice stopped spreading, and the girl sighed.

'Splendid. She could help me someday. I just need to see how powerful she truly is," spoke Pitch Black as he quickly disappeared from the view.

As the day was ending, the three friends were sitting in a large boat; Rapunzel was facing Flynn Rider. Both of them had lanterns they recently acquired.

A single lantern rose in the sky. More followed, and Anna send her lantern into the sky, with two more following shortly later. The couple looked at each other and smiled. For that one moment, Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene were at peace.

Before the couple could make a kiss, Flynn noticed two familiar bandits, who stood on the creek, before they disappeared from sight.

"Lets spend the last night of this wonderful adventure on the beach," spoke Flynn as he brought the boat to the creek.

"Yey, we will tell each other ghost stories," spoke Rapunzel, as the girl climbed out of the boat excitedly.

"I have some unfinished business. I will be back, I promise," spoke Flynn Rider as he took the crown.

"What are you doing?" asked Anna

"I don't need this crown anymore. I will give it to my former partners, and they could get it, " spoke Flynn Rider

"Fine, it's just a piece of jewelry," spoke Anna as she then hid behind a tree, watching the scene unfold. Only when the girl hid behind the tree did she realize that she left her sword next to the campfire.

"Dammit," spoke Anna, but could not move, as she saw movement, and decided to stay low for a few more moments.

"Guys, here is the crown, get it, I don't need it anymore," spoke Flynn Rider as he dropped the crown next to the two bandits.

"Hello, Rider," grinned the two bandits, as they quickly approached the man, holding ropes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Flynn Rider as the two bandits quickly knocked him out, before tying him to the small ship, sending the vessel back to the castle.

"Why is Flynn Rider getting away?" asked herself Anna. The girl could not see clearly what Flynn was doing, as it was rather dark. The only thing she did was the silhouette of Flynn Rider, who stood on a boat, sailing away.

"No, you could not hurt my friend like that! And to think I trusted you!" thought Anna.


	12. Bandit attack

Chapter 12

Rapunzel wondered where her friend Anna had disappeared. The girl was worried that her friends had left her. She sat by the fire, thinking about her last few days.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow in the distance. The young woman stood up happily, waiving to the shadow. The shadow, however, then split in two, and the girl looked horrified.

As she took a step back, she saw two men approach the scene. The boy had sideburns, and looked rather muscular. "What do you want?" asked Rapunzel

"Flynn Rider told us about your deal with him," spoke one of the men.

"Flynn told you? No! He would never hurt me," quickly replied Rapunzel.

"I am sorry to day, girlie, but your boyfriend has left you. He took the crown with him," spoke the second man, as he pointed at a small boat in the water. As Rapunzel looked at the boat, she saw a familiar silhouette of Flynn Ryder, who was sailing away.

"No, why would he do that?" cried Rapunzel, as the two bandits approached her even closer.

"I don't understand, why did you let him go? You did not want the crown?" asked Rapunzel curiously

"We learned that there is something more valuable that the crown. Imagine how much we would get from some bidder, who would know about the healing properties of your hair," spoke one of the bandits, as both of them approached Rapunzel.

The girl tried to run away, but her hair got stuck in a bush. "Got you," spoke the bandits, as they put Rapunzel inside the large bag, and prepared to take off, only to be hit with a large tree branch.

"Rapunzel!" spoke Mother Gothel as she arrived on the scene, looking at the girl.

"Mother, I am so sorry," spoke Rapunzel as she ran towards the older woman and hugged her.

"See what I mean? I tried to warn you, Rapunzel, but you would not listen. The world is a cruel place, and just as I told you, people will try to harm and cheat you," spoke Mother Gothel.

"She will not go away with you. No. She will come with me," spoke Anna, as she exited her hiding space, and finally looked at Mother Gothel face to face.

"And who are you, young girl? I am her mother, I know what is best for my dear Rapunzel," spoke Mother Gothel

"I am her friend, now let her go," spoke Anna

"Such a friend, that tries to separate a mother and a daughter? Tell you what, feel free to visit the tower anytime, but never tell anyone its location. That way Rapunzel could have someone to play with," smiled Mother Gothel

"I," began Anna

"Thank you for your understanding," smiled Mother Gothel, as she saw some movements behind her.

"Lets go Rapunzel, I think your friend want to go home," spoke Mother Gothel, as she led Rapunzel away. Anna looked suspiciously at the older woman, before the girl heard two noises behind her. As she looked around, she saw the two same bandits, whom she fought before.

"Hello Princess, we finally meet again. You would make us very rich," smiled one of the bandits as he took a rope from his pocket.

Anna was speechless. The girl was unsure what to do.

While Anna was thinking on how to escape her enemies, her mother was sitting by the window. Queen Idun tried not to show it, but a tear escaped her eye.

She was writing a letter. "Sweetie, I am writing this letter to inform you that your father, King Agdar, is very concerned with your inability to control your ice powers. While my brother and my sister in law are helping me, your father is adamant on his decision. He told me earlier that as soon as we come home, he will renounce your birth right, and make Anna the heir to the throne, while he will exile you to the North Mountain, where you would leave in the cold, without hurting anyone,"

The Queen of Arendale looked at the sky, and continued to write," Please believe me, I will do anything in my power to persuade your father to reconsider this decision, but I just want to let you know about your father's most likely action. I am so sorry," spoke Queen Idun, as a water droplet fell on the parchment.

"Are you alright?" asked her the King of Corona.

"How can I be alright, if I just wrote the letter to my eldest, telling her that she will not become a Queen, and that she would be exiled?" asked Queen Idun with sadness.

The King hugged her. "This is not decided yet. I talked to your brother, and he promised me that we will no resolve this matter until at least when Princess Anna returns. He cannot really force the crown on your youngest if she does not want to become a Queen," spoke the King.

"She would have to," spoke King Agdar, "Anna is a responsible girl, and she will do her duty. She will understand that she has responsibilities,"

"Our Anna?" asked Queen Idun skeptically, "Besides, I know my youngest daughter well. She would have to know the explanation, and are you really sure you want to tell her about Elsa's powers after we lied to her for so many years?"

King Agdar sighed. He knew that he was put in a difficult situation. "Lets just first find Anna, and talk to her, and then make judgments of what would be the best course of action," spoke King Agdar, as his wife smiled. Unknowingly to either of Arendale's monarchs, King of Corona took the letter into his hands, before putting into his pocket. He made sure that neither his sister, not his brother in law would notice.

As the three monarchs prepared to leave, a guard quickly entered into the hall. "I am so sorry your Majesty, but I wanted to let you know that we managed to capture Flynn Rider," spoke the guard before leaving.


	13. Interrogation

Chapter 13

Anna looked at the two bandits, who prepared to tie her. "Hi," she smiled innocently, thinking of her plan to escape.

"There is nobody to save you now. You will make us very rich," smiled the men as they prepared to attack the girl.

Anna ducked, and ran towards the campfire. One of the thugs, however, managed to grab her arm. "You wont get away so easily," spoke the thug, as he suddenly felt pain in his back. The man then fell to the ground. Anna released her hand, and saw Maximus, who then knocked out the other thug unconscious.

"Thank you Maximus, now go, and assemble a rescue team for Eugene. I will deal with these two idiots," spoke Anna, as she dragged both of the bandits to the tree, and tied them with the same rope they wanted to tie her.

As Maximus left, Anna grabbed her sword and slowly approached the two captured bandits. She slapped their faces with her palm of her hand, and stared at them.

"You!" spoke one of the thugs, as he tried to escape, but could not. The ropes tightly held the two bandits together.

"Now, I tried to be nice, and I did not want to resort to violence, but you leave me no choice. Tell me what the hell is going on right now," spoke the girl as the two thugs looked at each other.

The two men exchanged looks. The two men decided not to tell the girl one thing that they had plans to do, but since their plan to help their younger brother hinged upon the well being of Princess Anna, at least before she met him, they decided to cooperate.

"And what will you do to us, little Princess? What danger does a young teenager pose to two men?" asked one of the thugs.

"I will not hesitate to use this sword," spoke Anna, "And if you cooperate, I will ask for a reduction to your sentence on your behalf,"

"You are lying," spoke the other bandit.

"A Princess does not lie," spoke Anna as she stood firmly in front of them, holding a sword. The two bandits chuckled, thinking that the girl was naïve.

"Very well then, what do you want to know? Do you know perhaps that Flynn Rider will get hanged tomorrow morning for all his crimes? While we are recent thieves in this land, Flynn Rider has quite a reputation," spoke one of the bandits.

"Tomorrow? Hanged?" spoke Anna as her eyes opened wide," No matter, my allies will rescue him. What else do you know?" asked Anna

"Not much, just that this woman asked us to help her," smiled the other bandit, as Anna looked at the two thugs in fury. She swung her sword and cut a tree branch.

"I knew it! I knew this woman was up to no good! And now she has my best friend captured, the two will probably run off to a different kingdom, where this witch will hide my friend from everyone," exclaimed Anna as she swung her sword one more time, cutting two more tree branches. Tears escaped her eyes.

The sword fell on the ground, and the girl dropped on her knees, crying. "No, I wont let her get away with this! I wont. This witch wont be able to get very far. And I will free you, my friend," spoke Anna as she stood up, and grabbed her sword.

"Aren't you going to untie us?" asked the bandits, as Anna strolled into the woods. The girl did not care anymore about walking through the dark forest alone; she was not walking confidently, slicing the tree branches.

A plan formed in the girl's mind. She remembered her recent journey, and the girl walked to the inn she had visited earlier in her travels. As the girl approached the inn, the sun already began to rise.

"Hello young one," spoke one of the men that exited the house.

"Hi. I recently visited this inn. I came to ask for help to rescue a friend of mine. The guards captured him. He will be hanged, if people wont help him," spoke Anna, as she looked at the man in the inn.

"Are you talking about Flynn Rider by any chance?" Asked the man

"Yes!" the girl jumped slightly in the air, "Will you help me?"

"I am sorry, but we are the only people present at the inn at the moment," spoke the man as Anna looked to the ground.

"But look on the bright side, some random white royal horse arrived yesterday in the evening, and started looking at the picture of Flynn Rider. The horse then convinced the rest of the men to go and rescue him," spoke the man in the inn.

"He will be rescued," smiled Anna, as she happily sat on the chair.

"Can I get some water? I had a long night, and I want to help my other friend to escape her captivity," spoke Anna as the man gave her the glass of water.

The girl drank the water, and then stood up. Her feet were shaking, and the girl yawned. "I wanna take a nap," spoke Anna as she sat on the chair again, putting her head on her hand.

"No, my beauty sleep will wait. I need to save Rapunzel from this witch," spoke Anna as she stood up one more time, and walked to the door.

"Thank you for your kindness," spoke Anna

"You are welcome. I am glad that I could help such a fine and kind young lady," spoke the man, as Anna left the Inn.

"I am coming Rapunzel," spoke Anna as she continued walking towards the tower. Occasionally the girl fell in the grass, and closed her eyes, but then immediately stood up. She knew she had a mission, and she had to rescue Rapunzel. Determined, Anna walked for some time before reaching the tower. The girl smiled; soon she would release her friend from prison. She liked to have another friend, especially since Elsa shut her off.


	14. Flynn Rider escapes

Chapter 14

Flynn Rider awoke in a cell. As the man looked around, he saw that it was early morning. The man remembered that his former two partners in crime tied him, and let him get captured.

"Hello Flynn Rider, it is good that we finally caught you," spoke the captain of the royal guard. He then opened the door and grabbed Flynn Rider by the arm.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Flynn Rider, as he began to worry.

The guard did not speak, and just continued walking towards the end of the corridor, where Flynn Rider saw his final destination. He took a deep breath. The man knew that he would soon be hanged but this did not worry him as much as knowing that the evil witch took his new friend Rapunzel.

When Flynn entered another corridor, its doors suddenly closed. The man was unsure what was going on. "Open the door," spoke the captain.

The person at the door opened the eyehole and looked at the captain, before quickly closing it. The guards got agitated.

Flynn the noticed that a hook descended in the air; it then grabbed one guard. A door opened, and an arm grabbed another guard. The door then closed.

"What is going on?" questioned the captain, as he looked back and saw that no one was guarding Flynn Rider.

Flynn Rider just grinned, and then waived at the guard. Another door opened, and a tall man entered, quickly hitting the captain. "Let's go, you need to get out of here," spoke the man, as he grabbed Flynn Rider, and ran from the corridor.

The guards broke the other door, and then began chasing their escaped prisoner. Flynn continued running, not believing in his luck. As they entered the garden, his rescuer threw Flynn at a wooden object.

As the royal guards began entering the garden with more and more reinforcements, another man jumped on the side of the wooden object, and it catapulted Flynn Rider away from the garden. The man closed his eyes; when he opened them he saw that he landed on Maximus.

"Get them," spoke more guards, as the horse began running, and jumping from tower to tower, before escaping the castle. Maximus accelerated, and run towards the tower.

"Your majesty, the prisoner has escaped," spoke the guard, as he arrived to the room, where the King of Corona discussed something with his wife, and the Arendale's monarchs.

"I am going after him. The guards saw Anna with him, and he might know where she is," spoke King Agdar.

"Then I am coming as well. This is my kingdom, after all, and I need to make sure that crime is as low as possible. This man, Flynn Rider became too much of a nuisance," spoke the King of Corona.

"Then we are joining as well," spoke the two Queens. The King of Arendale chuckled, as the guards prepared horses for them. The four monarchs then led the expedition with forty guards, ready to catch the escaped prisoner.

As Flynn Rider rode on Maximus towards the tower, Rapunzel lay on her bed, thinking about everything that occurred in the last few days. The girl was, sad, she knew that her mother would now never let her go, and in some way she was glad, as Flynn Rider hurt the young woman by betraying her. Still, she would miss her friend Anna, and her few moments of freedom outside of the tower.

The girl lay on bed and looked at the paintings she drew. Suddenly, she remembered the purple and yellow colors on the painting from the Town Square. The young woman then had an epiphany.

"I am a lost princess?" spoke the girl softly before standing up.

"I am the lost princess," spoke Rapunzel confidently, as she then went to speak with Mother Gothel.

"Hello Sweetie, how is your day?" asked Mother Gothel.

"You lied to me! You knew that I am the lost Princess of Corona!" spoke Rapunzel loudly

"What? Did this man mess up with your head?" asked the witch

"Don't pretend. I know that I am the lost Princess," spoke Rapunzel as she looked directly in Gothel's eyes.

"How could you lie to me all these years? I trusted you," spoke Rapunzel as she walked to the lower level of the tower. Gothel followed.

"Rapunzel, there is nothing you can do now. Your friend, this thief Flynn Rider is on a way to get hanged for all his crimes. Now, come to me, and lets pretend we never had this conversation," spoke Gothel

"No, you will not control me anymore," spoke Rapunzel, as she grabbed Gothel's arm and held it tightly. The older woman managed to release her arm, but in the process she hit a mirror, which fell on the floor. The mirror broke, and the glass shattered into many pieces.

"So you want me to be a bad guy?" asked Mother Gothel, "Fine, then I will be a bad guy,"

The witch then stood up and advanced menacingly at Rapunzel, before grabbing the girl, so that she could tie her up. After that, she grabbed a dagger. "Now lets see if this Flynn Rider can escape his punishment," smiled the witch, as she held the dagger close to her.

As Maximus run towards to tower with Flynn Rider on his back, the two noticed that Princess Anna was in the woods, heading to the same direction as they were.

"You escaped!" exclaimed Anna as Maximus suddenly stopped.

"Come, we need to rescue our friend," spoke Flynn as he helped the girl climb on the horse. Maximus then ran and sped up.

"I cannot believe I am happy that you escaped prison! Am I a bad person?" asked Anna as the two rode towards the tower.

"No, I think you are one of the nicest people I have met," spoke Flynn Rider as Maximus arrived at their destination. The tower was just ahead of them.

"Lets rescue my friend Rapunzel," spoke Anna, as the two approached the tower.

As they prepared to enter the tower, the four monarchs were in pursuit of the escaped prisoner.


	15. Rapunzel's freedom

Chapter 15

"Rapunzel, let down your hair," spoke Flynn Rider. After he waited for a minute or two, a large volume of hair fell to the ground.

"Wait here while I will rescue Rapunzel," spoke Flynn

"Excuse me? She is my friend, and I will help you to save her," protested Anna.

Flynn Rider sighed. "Fine, come along. But please hold to my back; in case something happens, you would be unharmed," spoke the man, as Anna grabbed his back, and the two began climbing over the tower.

As the two almost entered the tower, the four royals had arrived to the field, and saw a tower. "It's good to see that Maximus left a clear trail," spoke the Queen of Corona

"Lets go my love. Sister, Agdar, we will capture this thief and he will answer to his crimes. Men, secure the perimeter," spoke the King of Corona.

"Yes your Majesty," spoke the captain of the guards, as he gave orders for his men to make a perimeter around the building.

Flynn Rider stepped in the building first. Immediately, there was a fast movement of a sharp blade, and Flynn fell on the floor. Anna saw the dagger, and with a few movements disarmed Gothel, and kicked the dagger away.

"What have you done?" asked Anna, as she looked first at Flynn Rider, who lay on the floor, and then at Rapunzel, who was tied up, sitting on a chair.

"I merely took down a threat," spoke Mother Gothel as she looked at the two arrivals.

"Flynn, I am so sorry! She tied me!" spoke Rapunzel, as she managed to free to her mouth.

"Don't worry about me, go with Anna and escape this witch," spoke Flynn as some red liquid appeared on the floor.

"Yes, release her! Or I will," spoke Anna

"Or you will do what? Stab me like I stabbed this man? You cannot hurt me young lady, I can see it in your eyes," spoke Gothel but Anna kept her sword ready.

"No, please, don't hurt them!" pleased Rapunzel, "Let me heal Eugene, and I promise that I will go with you forever, and will never ask for you to let me go,"

"Rapunzel!" cried Anna

"It's alright cousin, please tell my parents that I love them," spoke Rapunzel

"Cousin?" questioned Anna

"My, my, this is turning very dramatic. I can see King's men; they are just outside the tower. But don't worry, there is only one way to enter the tower, and they cannot do this," spoke Gothel.

"Please, let me heal him! I will stay with you forever!' cried Rapunzel

Mother Gothel thought for a minute. "Very well, lets make a deal. Rapunzel, you will heal this man, and then Anna will deliver him to the authorities. I will then leave with you forever from this land, and you will never complain. I know you always keep your promises," smiled the older woman.

"No!" cried Eugene, as his body was getting weaker.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Anna, you can put the sword down," replied Rapunzel, as Gothel took away the ropes, and freed the girl.

"I love you," spoke Rapunzel, as she sat on the floor, and put her hair around Flynn's stomach. The clothes were getting wetter and redder with every minute.

The girl began to sing. Anna looked on the ground, and then at her friend, she could not believe that this was the final time she would see her friend. She then saw that Gothel kicked Pascal away from her, and the small green chameleon landed by the window.

A small sound destroyed an otherwise quiet room, where the only other sound was Rapunzel's singing. Anna's eyes widened in shock when she saw that Eugene lifted a piece of broken mirror and with one motion cut Rapunzel's hair. The girl now had only a short pixie cut.

"No!" cried Gothel as she began instantly to age. The woman cried in horror after she saw her reflection in the broken mirror. She saw an image of an old hag, who had many wrinkles on her face. The ancient woman then stepped back in shock and tripped, before falling from the tower.

"Eugene, what have you done?" cried now brunette Rapunzel as she held the man who saved her.

"I love you too," spoke Eugene as he looked briefly at Rapunzel, before his eyes closed and hand fell backwards. The girl tried to sing to heal him, but could not.

"No," cried Rapunzel as Anna threw the sword on the ground, sat, and hugged her friend.

Silence filled the room. The only sound anyone could hear was that of Rapunzel's tears. The girl was really sad at what had just occurred.

"I will always remember you, and you will always have a place in my heart," spoke Rapunzel, as a large golden droplet had escaped her eye. The girl then hugged the Eugene's body and laid still.

"Rapunzel, look!" spoke Anna as she jumped on the floor. Her friend had opened her eyes, and saw that a golden light now surrounded the room. The golden tear had entered into Eugene's body, and the wound then healed. Before anyone could understand what had occurred, the two young women heard a cough. Eugene opened his eyes.

"Eugene!" cried Rapunzel out of happiness and the two hugged.

"This is so romantic!" squealed Anna as she thought about true love.

"Now, I request that I will be invited to your wedding," spoke Anna as her friends coughed; their faces became red.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves," spoke Eugene, as the three stood up on the floor, and looked outside of the tower. Only then they remembered that the guards secured the perimeter, and waited for him to come out.

"Oh boy, this is going to be messy," spoke Anna as the three young adults had tied a rope from Rapunzel's hair and used it to climb downwards, only to be met face to face with the four monarchs.

"Flynn Rider, you will come with us," spoke the King of Corona.

"Anna, you made your mother and I very worried. As a consequence of your actions, you will be grounded for a month in your room," spoke King Agdar as Rapunzel observed the scene. She then looked at both the monarchs of Corona before approaching them slowly.

The Queen of Corona noticed the third person they just found, and stepped closer. After a brief look at the girl, she looked at her husband, and then looked at the girl again.

"No, this is impossible," spoke the King of Corona as the two monarchs of Corona approached to the girl.

"Mother? Father?" asked Rapunzel as she looked at the two adults, who were in shock. As they overcame their initial shock, both of them hugged their daughter.

"How did you escape? What happened to you?" asked the King of Corona.

"Well, Gothel stole me as a baby, and I used my healing hair to extend her life, but my cousin Anna and Eugene had saved me. Can you believe that the last act of my healing was to resurrect Eugene?" smiled Rapunzel.

"This man, this Flynn Rider has saved you?" asked the King of Corona in surprise.

"Technically, I helped. A lot," spoke Anna as she approached her Uncle.

"Please don't take him to prison, Eugene went through a lot. He even died to save me," spoke Rapunzel as she then approached Eugene and hugged him.

"I think our young girl is in love," smiled the Queen of Corona.

"Sir, what should we do with Flynn Rider?" asked a guard

"Let him join us at the royal dinner tonight," spoke the King as he looked at the shocked face of the guard.

"Sir? Yes Sir!" spoke the guard

The ride back was pleasant. Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene sat on Maximus, with Pascal sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder. While the young couple talked to each other and occasionally laughed, Anna looked at them dreamily, imagining that one day she would find her own true love.

A/N: Next chapter: The Royal dinner, and arguments. Anna does not take the news very well.


	16. The Royal Dinner

Chapter 16

Everyone returned soon to the castle, where the guards at first were confused as to why Flynn Rider was allowed to go free. They did not question their King's orders, and left the group alone.

"So, this is what a palace looks like from within?" asked Rapunzel as she observed the castle. He parents smiled, as they looked at their child.

The day passed quickly. Rapunzel examined various places in the castle, and went to greet the citizens of Corona once. In the evening, the four monarchs, the two Princesses, and Eugene Fitzherbert sat at the large table, ready to have their first dinner together.

"So you go by Rapunzel?" asked the Queen of Corona.

"Yes, my, I mean Gothel named me this," spoke Rapunzel, as she did not want to call Gothel her mother anymore.

"Why had she kept you all these years?" asked the King of Corona, as he looked at his daughter.

"Well, this Gothel was old, I mean really old. She used my hair to rejuvenate her age, and become young again," replied the young woman.

The two Corona monarchs began listening at this healing magic with interest. Anna noticed that her parents were getting slightly uncomfortable.

Eugene took a fork and a knife, and tried to cut a piece of meat, but accidentally cut his hand. "Ouch," spoke the former thief.

"Don't worry Eugene, your hand will heal," spoke Rapunzel, who sat at his left. She placed her hand on his wound and then the two of them saw a golden glow.

"What?" Exclaimed Anna. Eugene then examined his hand. It was healed.

"How is this possible? I thought you lost your healing magic after I cut your hair," spoke Eugene

"I don't know," shook her head Rapunzel.

"Amazing, your daughter still has magical powers," spoke King Agdar.

"Rapunzel, I think it is because you just found your true love, and thus you don't need your hair to heal him," squealed Anna as she jumped on her seat, and then held her hands close to her chest, before closing her eyes, looking at the pair dreamily.

"Rapunzel, my niece, are you sure you can control your power?" asked King Agdar

"Why are you asking me this Uncle? I used my healing magic all my life, and always controlled it. My magic was a curse, of course, but only because that witch kept me hidden in the tower all these years. I love my healing powers, and they can bring joy to others," smiled Rapunzel as she hugged Eugene.

The two monarchs of Corona finally realized the implications of the current relationship between their daughter and the former thief, and looked at the young couple uncomfortably.

King and Queen of Arendale also looked uncomfortable at Rapunzel for this revelation, but for a different reason.

"Anna, there is something we have to tell you," spoke Queen Idun as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"Yes mother?" asked Anna curiously.

"We decided that," the Queen paused.

"We decided that you will become the Queen," spoke King Agdar.

"Sure, wait, what?" asked the girl, "But, Elsa is the heir"

"Your mother and I decided that Elsa will not become the next ruling monarch of Arendale, and instead you would," spoke Queen Idun as Anna's mouth opened widely in shock.

"You cannot do this! Elsa is the heir! Elsa is my sister and your daughter!" spoke Anna very quickly as she became very agitated, and accidentally threw her plate on the floor. The plate instantly broke.

"Anna, be reasonable, it was not easy for us to come up with this decision. Elsa is dangerous, and because of this we will make you our heir, and then exile your older sister to live in the mountains" spoke King Agdar

"No, you listen. You are treating my sister as if she is some kind of a monster. In case you don't know, she is not! I just freed my cousin from the clutches of this wicked witch, only to see two more wicked people! You are just as bad as Gothel!"

"Now, listen Anna, Elsa's situation is different," began King Agdar, but it was too late.

"Gothel told that she kept Rapunzel in the tower that others would not abuse her gift. I don't know much about my sister's problems, but I am almost certain that you are hiding something from me. I think my sister has some magic power and you feel the same as Gothel did!" spoke Anna as her fist collided with the table.

The goblet shook and fell on the table, spilling the drink on it. Princess Anna stood up, and prepared to leave the meal. "I don't want to talk to you, at least not until at least you start treating Elsa as a human being. I am done here. And just to let you know, I wont become a Queen. That's Elsa's job," spoke Anna as she stormed out of the dining hall.

"Anna!" cried Rapunzel, as she followed her cousin.

"I think I better go," spoke Eugene, as he felt really uncomfortable to spend time alone with the fourth monarchs. After the three young people left the room, the four monarchs looked at each other.

"This is bad. Anna took the news worse than I thought she would," spoke Queen Idun

"How did she know that Elsa has magic powers? At least she does not know what kind of powers Elsa has," spoke King Agdar.

"I still think this is a terrible decision," spoke the King of Corona.

"It was not an easy decision for me to make. Elsa is dangerous, and unlike Rapunzel, who uses her magic just to help people, Elsa can be deadly. I cannot keep her around others, especially Anna," spoke King Agdar.

"I think it might be better to let your daughter stay with us for a few more weeks, so that she would calm down after this revelation. And please, if you even will go with this terrible idea, at least make it when Anna would return home," spoke Queen of Corona.

"I think that might be reasonable. After all, Anna never had friends except Elsa, and after she becomes a Queen, she would much time to have fun," spoke Queen Idun.

The four monarchs continued their dinner. Meanwhile, Princess Anna sat in the garden. A small pond formed next to her.

"Everything will be alright," spoke Rapunzel as she looked at her cousin.

"No, it won't. My parents want to disown and exile my sister for no apparent reason, and then make me the Queen. Ha, can you imagine me being a Queen? I would cause disaster in Arendale," spoke Anna

"Talk to them. Maybe your parents would abandon this idea, and even let Elsa free," spoke Rapunzel.

"You think so?"

"Yes, they are your parents after all. Just talk to them calmly," spoke Rapunzel, as the two girls, and Eugene sat in the garden for a few hours, and talked about life.

"Father, mother," spoke Anna as she returned to the dining hall, only to find her Uncle and Aunt sitting there alone.

"Where are my parents?" asked the girl.

"Hello Anna. Your parents decided to let you stay with us for a few weeks, so that you could spend more time with Rapunzel. They sailed away shortly after you left the room.

Anna then looked at the window, and saw that wind became stronger, and the waves grew slightly taller.

"When did they leave?" asked Rapunzel.

"About an hour and a half ago," replied the King as Anna just realized that her parents would sail in the storm.

"No," thought Anna.

A/N: I think it is clear what will happen next chapter.


	17. Storm

Chapter 17

As Anna left the room, the Arendale monarchs continued their dinner with their relatives. Half an hour later, the royal couple said their goodbyes, and left to sail home.

"Your ship is ready, Your Majesty," spoke one of the Arendale sailors.

"Thank you. I will retire to my quarters," spoke King Agdar, as he and his wife went to the cabin. As they entered the cabin, they sat on the bed.

"I am scared for Elsa, I love her so much. But I understand why we have to do this," spoke Queen Idun.

"I know my love, if I could I would have let our eldest be free, but we both know that she presents more and more danger to everyone in our kingdom. With every day, her power seems to grow, and she is becoming more and more dangerous," spoke King Agdar.

"I will miss our baby girl," spoke Idun, as a tear escaped her eye

"Me too," spoke the King as he hugged his wife. The two sat in silence for a while, before the ship violently shook.

"What is going on?" asked King Agdar, as he opened the door, and saw that the sailors were running on the ship.

"Your Majesty, a strong storm had began, and we are trying to navigate through it," spoke one sailor, as the ship shook. The man flew towards one corner of the ship before falling aboard.

The monarchs of Arendale quickly exited their cabin, and looked at the deck. Water was everywhere. The ship was shaking, and occasionally large waves hit the ship.

"Your Majesty, I don't think we are going to make it," spoke one of the sailors, as the ship turned on its side. The Arendale monarchs saw that a tall wave was coming at them.

"Maybe Elsa could have actually saved us," spoke the Queen as she had an epiphany.

"No matter what, I love you Idun," spoke Agdar as he hugged and kissed his wife.

"I love you too, Agdar," spoke Idun as a large wave finally hit the ship. The impact destroyed the vessel; the force that the water produced smashed it into pieces. As the two monarchs kissed, another wave of water finally covered the ship.

Next morning, the King of Corona led a party to see whether there were any survivors. The man feared that the storm would be devastating. As the search party looked around, they only found broken pieces of wood.

"Your Majesty, there are no survivors," spoke one of the guards, as he reported to his king.

"Thank you," replied the King as he returned to the castle.

"Uncle, are my parents?" asked Anna, as the King of Corona did not look her in the eyes, and continued walking away.

"No!" screamed the young Princess as Rapunzel hugged her, "Why, why have you left me? I have not even apologized to you!" cried Anna

As the King returned, he sat at his table and quickly wrote a letter. He then gave it to his messenger and told him to deliver the message to Arendale as quickly as possible.

"They did not make it," spoke the King as he looked at his wife, "My baby sister and her husband are now dead,"

The Queen sat next to the King of Corona and hugged him. They both knew that it was a very tragic day for both of them.

Princess Elsa woke up, and began reading her books as usual. She knew that she hadn't much to do, so she decided to read more of her favorite texts.

As she began reading, she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" Asked Elsa

"Your Majesty, we received some terrible news," spoke Kai.

"I am a Princess," corrected him Elsa

"Your Majesty, there has been a tragedy," repeated Kai, and Elsa instantly knew just what had occurred.

"No, please tell me, what happened to my parents?" asked Elsa from behind the door.

"Your Majesty Queen Elsa, your parents died in the storm. The Kingdom now looks to you for leadership," spoke Kai as he left the door.

Elsa closed her eyes. More snow appeared in the room. The young Queen dropped on the floor and sat on it, with her back touching the door. The Queen put her hands on her face, and cried, she knew her parents thought she was a monster, but she never wished them to die.

"Mama, Papa, I miss you," thought Elsa as she sat in silence, unable to do anything else. The young Queen was in grief. Then, the young woman stood up, and did an uncharacteristically thing for her. She opened the door.

"Kai!" called the Queen.

"Yes, your Majesty?" asked the man.

"What about Anna?" Asked the Queen

"Your sister Princess Anna was in the company of your cousin, and she was not present on the ship when the tragedy occurred," spoke Kai as Elsa closed the door to her room.

"Anna is alive," a small smile appeared on her face. The young Queen did not notice it, but her room became slightly warmer, and some of the snow had disappeared from it.

"This is a horrible tragedy," spoke Gerda as she walked with Kai.

"I know. The King and the Queen were so young!" spoke Kai

"The only thing that makes me feel at least somewhat positive is the fact that the Princess is still alive," spoke Gerda as the two went away.

Pitch Black saw that the Queen of Arendale was very distraught. He watched over the young woman from the shadows. "This is so good, now it would be easier for me to make Elsa the monster she fears she could become," spoke Pitch as he disappeared. The man was happy; he was ready to acquire a powerful minion.

Later that night, two figures opened their eyes, and saw that they were floating in the air just above the water. "Are we alive?" asked the woman

"I think we became ghosts," spoke the man, as the two quickly understood that people couldn't float in the air.

"No, poor Elsa," spoke Queen Idun, as she cried. Suddenly a small piece of ice formed below her feet.

"How?" Asked herself Queen Idun as she looked at her husband.

"Idun, your hair! It turned white! You look just like Elsa," spoke Agdar

"Your hair turned white as well," noticed Idun as the two stood on the small iceberg, looking at each other.

"We will now spend eternity as ice spirits, floating from place to place, not being able to see our daughters. And, we actually have ice powers," noticed Agdar.

A tear escaped Idun's eye, before it fell on the ice. The water droplet instantly froze.

"Maybe we still can meet Elsa," spoke Agdar, as the two tried to use the small iceberg to get to the shore. They eventually succeeded, but what they saw was heartbreaking. When they came on shore, and tried to speak with a person to learn where they ended up, they just passed through that person,"

"We will never be able to talk to either Elsa or Anna," spoke Agdar, as a tear escaped his eye. The two monarchs hugged, they only had each other now.

A/N: I know that this chapter was depressing, but they did die in canon. Agdar and Idun will return in part four. Part 3 will be about How To Train Your Dragon/ Frozen crossover. It will take place after both part 1 and 2. Part 4 will be Rise of the Guardians/Frozen crossover. Next chapter is last chapter of part 2.


	18. Promise

Chapter 18

Princess Anna sat in the garden, she was very sad. The girl still had troubles when she tried to deal with her parents' deaths. The girl did not speak to anyone for a week, and later decided that it was time for her to go, and see her sister.

"Anna, I will always be there for you. If you ever need me," spoke Rapunzel as she approached Anna, who was ready to board the vessel.

"I know you would, and I am grateful for that," replied Anna as she took a step closer to the ship.

"Anna, I promise you that I will visit you. I understand that you need time to grieve your loss, but I will come and visit you during your sister's coronation," smiled Rapunzel.

"My sister cornoration," spoke Anna, as she then reminded herself that Elsa already was technically a Queen, and would be crowned in three years time.

"Thank you Rapunzel, I am glad to call you my friend and my cousin," smiled Anna as she now fully stood on the vessel.

"Bye! Don't forget to write," spoke Rapunzel, as the ship began its journey. Anna took a deep breath, she knew she just lost her parents, but she knew deep down in her mind that no matter how sad she was now, her life would continue.

The ship returned to Arendale a few days later, and Anna looked again at the familiar castle. She made a weak smile, she was glad she was home.

"Princess Anna, thank goodness you are safe," spoke Gerda, as she helped the young Princess to climb on the dry land, before helping her climb in a carriage. The girl looked at the window of the carriage, dreaming that one day she would see the world beyond the open gates again. But for now, she knew that she would spend at least three more years in the castle.

The girl returned to the castle, and it felt empty. The former monarchs of Arendale were missing, and Elsa was still stuck in her room. Anna knew that she had Gerda and Kai to help her, but she wanted to spend time with her family.

During the funeral, only the castle servants, and Anna stood outside and mourned their former monarchs. Anna looked sadly at the two large stones, and her mood was further saddened by the fact that Elsa still did not exit her room.

Anna then walked towards her sister's door and knocked, "Elsa, I know you are in there. I understand that you feel scared, but you don't have to anymore. I know that you are hiding something out there, but you should know that I still love you, and don't think of you as a monster," spoke Anna. The girl did not receive a reply. Anna sat by the door, and closed her eyes, hoping that Elsa would come out from her room.

"How do you know that Anna? I am so scared. No, I wont let you in, I can, and I wont hurt you one more time. I am sorry my sister," thought Elsa as a small tear had escaped the young Queen's eye.

Almost three years passed. Anna still kept trying to persuade Elsa to exit her room, but all her efforts were unsuccessful. The girl, however, found more things she could do. Since Elsa would not be able to organize the party for her own coronation, Anna decided to do that herself. She looked at the maps, and then sent many invites to various kingdoms.

"A letter sent to Rapunzel, check. DunBroch Kingdom, cool, they defeated a large bear," spoke Anna as she wrote an invite letter.

"Weseltown. The Southern Isles. The Village of Berk. Wait, a village? Why would we have an ally with a small island? O, they have dragons! " Spoke Anna as she continued writing invites.

As life continued in Arendale, various lands received the invitations to upcoming coronation party. Anna hoped that this event could persuade Elsa to always have the gates open.

Meanwhile, in a distant land, Agdar and Idun continued their journey. They quickly learned that they did not need food or water, but that they could interact with the solid environment but the living beings. They were ghosts.

One day the pair walked in a small town, and saw a man dressed in a black outfit on one of its streets. Granted, this usually would not interest them, as many people wore dark outfits, but one detail intrigued them. Other people seemed to pass through this person's body making him a ghost like them.

"Who are you?" Asked Idun, as the couple approached the man.

"My name is Pitch Black, and I know who you are. I have seen your older daughter. She is quite a powerful lady," smiled Pitch Black.

"What do you want?" Asked Agdar as he did not like this man

"So confrontational? I like it. We could be great allies," spoke Pitch Black.

"We don't want any of your help," spoke Idun

"Indeed. What if I told you that there is a way for me to reunite you with your daughter?" asked Pitch Black, as he appeared closer to the couple.

"You are lying. Stay away from us," spoke Idun as she shot some ice from her hand. The ice did not bother Pitch Black, as he just moved a few meters away. The town people felt the ice, and got scared, as they did not understand why some ice appeared from nowhere.

"You see, you are just like you daughter. In fact, you are just like me. We both can cause chaos and destruction, and we both make others fear us. The difference between us is that you don't want to acknowledge this. Yes. I am patient, after all, I have an eternity to wait, and one day I am sure you would help me," spoke Pitch as he disappeared.

Idun sat on the ground, and tears escaped her eyes. "Don't cry my love," spoke Agdar, as ice formed around him.

"No, don't you see? We became just what we feared of Elsa! We became the monsters we feared Elsa would become, and we can only hurt others," spoke Idun.

"Idun, my wife. I know that this is hard for both of us. We both have the ice magic now. And the more we use emotions, the more danger we become to others," spoke Agdar.

"What are you saying, my love? I am scared. I am only now begging to understand what Elsa might be thinking," spoke Idun.

"No, its what we thought about Elsa, and now we are forever cursed with the same ice problem. I know we would cause chaos and create more fear in the hearts of others, and there is only one solution to it," spoke Agdar

"Conceal, don't feel," spoke Idun as a water droplet fell on the ground.

"Don't let is show," finished Agdar, as the two hugged.

"Goodbye, my husband," spoke Idun as the two separated. The two former monarchs knew that if they stayed together, they could get more emotional, and cause more harm. Only the complete detachment from all emotion could at least somewhat help them.

"Great," smiled Pitch Black as he observed the couple, who went two separate ways.

A/N: and so the part 2 is done. I will soon begin working on part 3, Frozen/HTTYD fanfiction, which is set after part 1 and 2, during the Frozen movie. Stay tuned.


End file.
